Déjeuner en paix
by Nanachan14
Summary: Des gestes qui se répètent, des habitudes qui se prennent, une tranche de la vie quotidienne.


Hello, tout le monde ! Oui, oui c'est moi, je suis de retour et je vous fais le blabla à la fin comme ça, les impatients ne s'énervent pas ^^.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette vic appartiennent à JKR.

**Bêta :** la merveilleuse Nanola qui a travaillé rapidement et de manière très efficace, merci.

**Résumé :** Des gestes qui se répètent, des habitudes qui se prennent, une tranche de la vie quotidienne.

**rating/warning :** T mais ça reste une relation entre deux hommes

* * *

><p><strong>Déjeuner en paix<strong>

Un calme irréel planait sur la chambre tandis que ses deux occupants profitaient encore de l'emprise de Morphée dans leur grand lit double. Une tête blonde et une masse de cheveux bruns sortaient d'une couette à l'air bien chaude et confortable.

Puis, comme s'il avait entendu un signal destiné à lui seul, Draco Malfoy émergea peu à peu vers la réalité. La douce torpeur qui accompagnait le réveil le convainquit presque de se retourner, de se blottir contre son mari et de se rendormir. Seulement, il savait que c'était impossible. Le travail, même s'il n'était pas assommant, l'appelait. Potionniste de renom, il était son propre patron et c'était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait se permettre le luxe de ne pas avoir de réveil. Cependant, il ne pouvait décemment pas passer la journée au lit, même si l'envie ne manquait pas.

Après encore une minute à profiter de la chaleur du corps endormi à ses côtés, il finit par pousser un soupir et se lever. Le froid de la pièce le fit frissonner et il s'empressa d'enfiler un T-shirt. Cet idiot avait encore laissé la fenêtre ouverte ! Comment faisait-il pour avoir tout le temps aussi chaud ? Était-il composé de lave en fusion ? Peut-être que ça expliquerait son côté incroyablement "caliente".

Un sourire affligé vint étirer les lèvres du blond à la pensée de sa propre blague. Plutôt que de s'appesantir sur le problème de température de la pièce, Draco se contenta de rajouter un gros pull confortable et un pantalon de jogging, qui n'avait certes pas une allure diablement excitante mais qui compensait largement niveau confort. Une main passée rapidement dans ses cheveux fit office de préparation et l'ancien Serpentard se glissa hors de la chambre afin de ne pas réveiller "le monstre".

Le couple vivait dans un charmant duplexe un peu petit pour le standing d'un Malfoy mais qui possédait un cachet indéniable. Une chambre et une salle de bains occupaient l'étage tandis que le bas faisait office de salon/salle à manger/cuisine et buanderie.

Draco inspira profondément alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, absolument pas pressé. Il était bien, détendu et au chaud, que demander de plus ?

Il se dirigea immédiatement sur la gauche, vers le coin cuisine où traînaient encore des plats de la veille. Cependant, même ces derniers ne parvinrent pas à ternir l'humeur légère du jeune homme et d'un coup de baguette, il lava et fit disparaître les vestiges d'un repas qui avait été généreux. À côté de la fenêtre, dans une petite niche créée à cet effet se tenait un hibou grand duc qui l'observait de curieuse façon.

L'oiseau au plumage brun tacheté de noir avait la tête tournée d'un angle qui aurait été bien périlleux pour un humain. ses "sourcils", noirs eux aussi, lui donnaient un air scrutateur et ses yeux orange ressortaient de la plus vilaine manière. Cependant, Draco n'y prêta pas tellement attention. Il savait pertinemment que le hibou était là pour livrer la Gazette du Sorcier, qui traînait d'ailleurs sous son perchoir.

_Quel service ! _s'indigna-t-il sans grande conviction_._

L'oiseau ne partirait pas avant d'avoir été payé, ça c'était certain ! D'ailleurs Draco ne pourrait pas lire le journal sans avoir réglé son dû auparavant, il le savait pour avoir assisté à un tel spectacle. La main du pauvre malheureux qui avait eu la triste idée de tenter une telle chose, n'était évidemment pas ressortie indemne. Bien qu'ayant le temps, le jeune homme se tourna pour piocher dans un bocal de confiture à moitié rempli de "petite monnaie" comme l'appelait son mari. C'était en fait une idée romantique tirée d'un film moldu où un couple mettait ses économies afin de s'offrir des vacances ou quelque chose du genre. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à y mettre des pièces, Draco avait pris l'habitude de payer le journal avec. C'était pratique. Il prit le montant exact du quotidien avant de se tourner vers l'animal et de le payer.

Loin de s'envoler à tire d'aile, le hibou resta sur son perchoir et cligna trois fois des yeux.

- Oh bien, on dirait bien qu'on prend vite ses petites habitudes, commenta Draco en faisant mine d'être contrarié.

En réalité, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir, il avait mis plusieurs mois à apprivoiser "Léopold" le facteur. Certes ce n'était qu'une petite victoire qui n'avait de valeur que parce qu'il partageait quotidiennement ce petit "moment d'intimité" avec l'oiseau, mais ça restait une victoire ! Le blond fit venir à lui un paquet de toasts d'un coup de baguette puis en donna une tranche entière au volatile qui se jeta dessus sans la grâce légendaire qu'on prête pourtant à son espèce.

Draco contempla un moment le spectacle, amusé, avant de se détourner du hibou sans même ramasser le journal. Il reposa le paquet de toasts dont il se servirait plus tard et entreprit de préparer le café. C'était LE breuvage indispensable pour bien commencer la journée. Il sortit d'un placard une cafetière italienne par laquelle jurait son amant. À ses yeux, c'était un peu superflu, mais tant que le café était fort et noir, il pouvait bien se plier à cette petite fantaisie.

Une fois que cette étape fut sous contrôle, il organisa le reste du petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier consistait en un œuf sur le plat par personne et une bonne quantité de bacon ainsi que des toasts beurrés. Son mari et lui avaient adopté ce style américain le jour où ils s'étaient mariés. En effet, c'était là-bas que s'était déroulée la cérémonie et ils avaient pris l'habitude de commencer la journée de cette manière, comme pour garder vivants les souvenirs merveilleux qu'ils en avaient.

Pendant que les œufs et les toasts cuisaient, grâce à un sort utilisé tellement de fois qu'il en était devenu instinctif, Draco ouvrit le journal.

" Ça chauffe entre le Pérou et la Roumanie, les dragons seront-ils bannis ?

La réunion entre les ministres des deux pays s'est très mal déroulée ce mardi…"

Le blond survola l'article d'un œil désabusé. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que les deux pays trouvaient toutes les raisons de se chamailler, l'ambiance était tendue et le prix des ingrédients tirés des dragons avait flambé. Cette nouvelle était loin de le réjouir,d'autant qu'il arriverait bientôt à court de poudre de corne de Cornelongues. Il se contenta cependant d'un soupir avant de tourner les pages.

"Cinq sorciers disparaissent de manière suspectes. Faut-il craindre pour nos enfants ?"

Les quelques paragraphes émettaient des hypothèses invraisemblables sur la résurrection de l'ordre des mangemorts. Ces derniers avaient été officiellement démantelés il y avait près d'une décennie. Alors, il y avait sans doute des sorcier aux idées très arrêtées qui existaient encore et qui étaient aussi fous que ceux d'avant mais ça criait un peu au loup-garou tout ça.

_Il faut bien faire du sensationnel__… _songea-t-il sombrement.

L'ancien Serpentard lut encore quelques pages sans grande conviction.

" Les Pies se font plumer par une Tornade

Les résultats du match d'hier qui opposaient les Pies de Montrose aux Tornades de Tutshill…"

Alors là ! Si même le quidditch ne parvenait pas à égayer les nouvelles de la journée, ça ne valait pas la peine ! Draco abandonna le journal sur une chaise et dressa les assiettes. Il leur jeta un sort de conservation avant de les placer sur la petite table. Un verre de jus d'orange vint s'ajouter, plus pour donner un peu de couleur que parce qu'il aimait vraiment ça. Comme touche finale, il raviva le feu de la cheminée, même si c'était davantage pour l'ambiance chaleureuse que ça dégageait que pour la température.

L'ancien Serpentard prit place sur une des chaise et se mis à compter mentalement :

_un, deux, trois, quatre__…_

Harry Potter, réglé comme une horloge ou plutôt attiré par l'odeur, apparut en haut de l'escalier. Il avait les yeux encore chargés de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille et un air grognon vissé sur le visage. Il ne portait qu'un vieux pantalon de pyjama élimé dont l'élastique avait depuis longtemps rendu l'âme. Loin d'être déplaisant, ça faisait tomber le-dit pantalon bien bas sur les hanches de l'homme.

Aux yeux de Draco, il y avait peu de visions aussi sexy. Ce pantalon était tout en suggestion. Il y avait de quoi le rendre fou. Le blond dévisagea son amant et, une fois n'était pas coutume, replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il se demandait encore régulièrement comment le brun avait réussi à faire de lui un homme fidèle. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il trompait ses anciens amants à tout va, même si ça lui était arrivé, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais eu assez d'intérêt pour l'un d'eux. Si ces derniers l'ennuyaient, même un peu, il s'en débarrassait. Avec Harry c'était complètement différent. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble et trois qu'ils étaient mariés et jamais Draco n'avait eu envie de voir ailleurs.

C'était peut-être parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés de manière conventionnelle… Ou du moins comme ça s'était produit avec ses autres amants : tu me plais, je te plais, on baise. Non, cette fois là, ça avait été bien différent.

Quand Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, lui avait annoncé qu'il s'était entiché de l'avant dernière belette Weasley, ça lui avait fait un choc. Non pas le genre que produirait un anniversaire surprise, mais celui qui vous pétrifie sur place pendant plusieurs minutes.

Sans même parler du fait que ce soit un homme, chose très bien tolérée dans la société sorcière, il n'avait pas compris l'attirance du métis pour cette espèce de… soyons honnête, carotte pleine de taches de rousseur et dénuée de la moindre classe. Toutefois, il avait bien dû faire avec. Blaise n'était pas de ceux qui attendaient l'aval de leurs amis pour faire quelque chose. Non. Lui, il faisait et ensuite il l'exposait. Que ça plaise ou non à l'autre, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Du coup, Draco avait été obligé de traîner avec le-dit Weasley. Mais pire que ça ! Il avait dû traîner avec l'insupportable Potter, son meilleur ami ! Si la guerre était terminée depuis près de deux ans, ça n'avait pas adouci les choses entre eux, loin de là.

Les deux anciens ennemis ne s'étaient pas entendus au début. Ils en arrivaient même régulièrement aux mains et seul l'attachement véritable entre Blaise et Ron et une bonne remontée de bretelles de la part de Pansy avaient permis d'apaiser le conflit. Une fois qu'ils avaient été capable de se supporter sans se sauter à la gorge, ils avaient pu avancer. Discuter du passé, mettre à plat des sujets de litiges et surtout faire en sorte de se supporter car leurs meilleurs amis étaient désormais, ne leur en déplaise, amants et heureux.

L'effort qu'avait fait Draco avait payé. Il avait fini par découvrir de nombreux points communs avec le survivant qu'il pensait drastiquement opposé à lui. Mais de là à devenir amants, il y avait encore eu un pas ! Non, aux yeux du blond, Harry, à ce stade là, n'allait jamais être plus qu'un ami. Ami que Blaise appelait affectueusement "mon futur beau-frère" en tout occasion. L'ancien Serpentard s'était si souvent récrié devant ce surnom… Il fallait croire que son ami voyait plus clair que lui dans cette histoire.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils avaient commencé par être amis, qu'ils avaient réussi à transformer cette relation en quelque chose de durable, ou peut-être que c'était une autre raison bien plus primaire… Quoi qu'il en était, Draco était à l'heure actuelle marié et heureux. Voir son amant descendre les escaliers le matin était un de ces petits plaisirs quotidiens qui prend une valeur spéciale avec les années.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? maugréa le brun d'un ton âpre.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le blond remarqua le sourire niais qui étirait ses lèvres. Il se reprit quelque peu alors que son esprit cherchait déjà une réplique cinglante.

- Je t'aime, se contenta-t-il de répondre sur un ton doux alors que le brun écarquillait les yeux.

Certes, il aurait pu trouver des choses spirituelles à dire et il n'aurait pas manqué de remettre son amant à sa place. Mais au fond cette approche était inhabituelle et donc tout aussi dévastatrice. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de lancer une dispute de si bon matin. Il se délecta de l'air surpris de son mari jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se reprenne.

- Je comprends, moi aussi… je m'aime beaucoup.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était plus amusé qu'exaspéré et offrit un sourire factice plutôt que de répondre.

Harry vint s'asseoir à table et huma avec un plaisir non dissimulé le petit déjeuner fumant qui trônait devant lui.

- Café ? demanda Draco pour la forme.

- Volontiers, lui répondit le brun avec un regard de braise.

Le blond se leva pour chercher la cafetière et jeta par la même occasion un regard par la fenêtre. Ils étaient loin ces matins de printemps où le rose envahissait le ciel avec la promesse d'une belle journée. Seul un épais brouillard masquait la vue.

_Encore une bonne raison de rester au lit._

_- _Quelles sont les nouvelles ? interrogea Harry qui venait d'aviser le journal sur la chaise.

C'était une question rhétorique. S'il y avait une chose que l'ancien Griffon détestait c'était de parler des nouvelles ou de quoi que ce soit de sérieux, tant qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter de son petit-déjeuner en paix.

- Rien qui ne puisse attendre, éluda le blond dont l'humeur se dégrada un peu.

Rien ne semblait aller bien, tout allait mal. Bon, peut-être dramatisait-il un peu mais il savait qu'aucune des nouvelles n'était bonne à partager.

Il avait appris avec les années que le petit-déjeuner était sacré pour Harry. Il ne fallait pas venir le déranger à ce moment-là. Il aimait émerger de son sommeil en buvant son café et sans se prendre la tête. C'était une chose que Draco respectait.

Le couple avait pris une routine qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Draco préparait le petit-déjeuner et Harry s'occupait de débarrasser après. Le premier n'avait aucune peine à se réveiller vite et le deuxième détestait tout ce qui avait trait avec l'idée de quitter le sommeil. Autant dire qu'ils s'étaient trouvés sur ce point.

Une fois le café servi, ils entreprirent la dégustation de leur plat dans un silence qui était loin d'être gêné ou désagréable. Quand Harry arriva à son dernier toast, qu'il mangeait plus par gourmandise que par réelle faim, il leva la tête vers son mari qui lui, l'observait depuis un moment.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager.

- Tu crois qu'il va neiger ? questionna soudainement le brun qui donnait par là le signal qu'il était opérationnel.

Draco haussa les sourcils, jeta un œil dehors pour la forme puis se concentra à nouveau sur son amant.

- On est déjà en mars, alors peut-être quelques giboulées printanières mais je pense pas, non.

Harry hocha la tête, mais il n'en avait pas fini.

- Dis, en parlant de neige… reprit-il sur un ton de velours. Tu sais ce que je voudrais pour Noël ?

Cette fois le blond le dévisagea comme s'il était tombé sur la tête. Noël ? En mars ? N'était-ce pas un peu tôt.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc en voyant que l'ancien Gryffondor restait silencieux.

- Je voudrais que tu me fasse un enfant.

Harry avait entendu par Hermione, environ un mois auparavant, qu'il était possible pour deux sorciers de concevoir un héritier. Depuis, cette idée lui trottait jour et nuit dans la tête. Lui avait toujours désiré un enfant à chérir et se demandait ce qu'il en était de son mari. Avoir un bébé à eux, ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ? Il n'avait pas su comment en parler à Draco mais maintenant, c'était fait et c'était avec une certaine appréhension qu'il attendait sa réaction.

Réaction qui semblait vouloir se faire attendre.

En réalité, Draco était en état de choc. Un enfant ? Rien que ça ? Enfin, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, loin de là. C'était simplement que ça le prenait au dépourvu. Il n'allait pas faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Mais c'était juste que…

Le silence s'étira.

- Eh bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, finit-il par dire sans pouvoir vraiment se ressaisir.

Un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor alors qu'il se levait et qu'il faisait le tour de la table.

- C'est vraiment ce que je veux, déclara-t-il en attirant Draco contre lui. Tu sais, je t'aime tellement, je voudrais vraiment fonder une famille avec toi.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Draco se contenta d'enlacer plus fortement son amant. Une famille. Ça sonnait bien. Le mariage les avait rapprochés, mais un enfant, ce serait tout ça de plus. Un petit concentré de merveilleux et de chaotique, ça serait une aventure incroyable.

- Alors, allons la fonder cette famille, finit-il par dire en entraînant Harry derrière lui vers le lit qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter le matin-même.

Alors qu'il se jetait avidement sur la bouche de son mari, il songea au scénario qu'ils auraient vécu, s'ils avaient parlé des nouvelles. Sans doute une fin moins profitable pour lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé que les petits-déjeuners se feraient dans le calme, c'était la première fois qu'il y voyait un tel avantage.

Après tout, entre essayer de fonder une famille en s'offrant le plaisir et le talent de l'homme de sa vie ou travailler sur une stupide potion, le choix était vite fait.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Eh oui, cet Os n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai promis dans ma fic précédente (pour ceux qui l'ont suivie et qui attendent, tels des panthères aux abois.). Mais je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser en plan aussi longtemps ! Donc une idée m'est venu et comme c'était court je l'ai écrite.

Pour ceux à qui le titre dit quelque chose, il est tiré de la chanson de Stephan Eicher du même nom. Mais, avant que vous ne criez à la songfic ou que vous montiez aux barricades des droits d'auteurs, sachez qu'effectivement j'ai été inspirée par cette dernière mais qu'aucune paroles n'a été reprises. C'est juste une histoire qui m'est venu à l'écoute de ce titre. Et en dehors de ça je vous conseille de l'écouter elle déchire ! hi hi

Bref maintenant que ça c'est réglé, je vous parles un peu de mes projets : J'ai déjà finis d'écrire deux fic… "MAIS OU SONT-ELLES ?" entends-je hurler au loin. Eh bien, elle sont en cours de bêta correction et comme ma bêta est très occupée par la vie, ses études, ses problèmes, ses solutions, etc. ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, ne vous impatientez pas. J'ai une autre fic en cours que je ferais bétacorriger dès qu'elle sera finie. et puis une traduction qui viendra… dans deux à trois semaines selon mes pronostiques.

Donc bon, je sais que c'est un Os tout court mais j'ai aimé l'écrire et je vous fait pleins de bisous en vous souhaitant à bientôt !


End file.
